Goldengrove
Goldengrove is the ancestral seat of House Rowan in the Reach. Location House Rowan's holdings encompass the greatest amount of territory--in acreage--in the Reach, making them one of the wealthiest houses in the region. Their lands extend east of the Red Lake all long the Reach's northern borders to the Blackwater Rush, lying north of both the Mander River and the Rose Road, and along both sides of the fertile river basin south of Silverhill in the Westerlands all the way down to Highgarden at their southern-most point. Goldengrove itself is situated off the east bank of the River Gilder--known by the small folk in the area as the "Gilded River"--which flows from the hills near Silverhill south to Highgarden to meet the Mander. History Goldengrove has always stood as the seat of House Rowan in the Reach. Legend has it that the expansive tract of land surrounding it was gifted to Rohanne Gold-Tree, one of the children of the legendary Rowan Gold-tree, the daughter of the mythical High King of the First Men Garth Greenhand, also known as Garth Greenhair and Garth the Green. Layout Goldengrove is a hectagonal keep built upon two islands in the middle of a lake formed by water diverted from the river that borders it to the West-Northwest. The bulk of the castle's defenses lie to its eastern and southern facing walls. Three causeways, each with its own drawbridge, gate, and portcullis lead from the mainland to the smallest island or inner barbican, a fortified mill contributing to Goldengrove's defenses. A stone bridge connects this island with the main island via the Gate of the South. Curtain walls surround the second island and the keep contained within. The Constable's Tower provides additional defense for the main gate upon the south face of the keep, situated between barracks for men garrisoned there and their Hall and Armory. The top of the Maiden's Tower at the west provides stunning views of numerous gardens located upon the mainland as well as the Arena and Circuit, while the Water Tower defends the island from any attacks to the north. Gardens Wood Garden In Spring, the Wood Garden alongside the river is a particularly lovely way to spend a day outside of Goldengrove. Its carpet of daffodils, narcissi and anemones presents a vibrant burst of colour. In Summer, the garden boasts the splendor of azaleas and rhododendrons. Rohanne's Garden Named after the family's founder who first lived at Goldengrove, Rohanne's Garden was originally the site of the castle’s kitchen garden. Centuries later it became a large cut flower garden, complete with hot-house for preserving blooms during Winters. With its informal layout and low box hedges as a border, this garden features roses, lupins, poppies and lads' love, with exotic blooms mixed in to create a profusion of colour and scent. At its center grows a tree hundreds of years old, said to be the very one grown in legend from the apple wrapped in Rowan Gold-tree's locks. Rose Garden The walled Rose Garden is full of beautiful, old-fashioned roses and is the perfect place to spend a heavenly-scented, early Spring or Summer's afternoon. The garden remains lovely however, despite the season, with its extensive paths, formal lawns, fine trees, and Winter garden. The garden was built by Lord Mathis Rowan, who designed the rose garden for his wife. To date, there are over 500 varieties of roses housed within. The wonderful herbaceous borders that complement them are also his design. Hedge Maze The Hedge Maze at Goldengrove consists of a classic circular pathway with nine concentric repeating patterns and many dead ends surrounding a small tower at its center. The challenge comes from the hedges, which are so high that it is impossible to see over upon entering the labyrinth. A statue of the Mother holds court from the top of the central tower reached via a double spiral staircase, from which the entire maze can be viewed. Stables and Breeding Goldengrove's grounds boast several expansive stables in an effort to accommodate both the animals used for the house's occupants and garrison as well as their prized breeding stock. Rowan horses, over the years and course of the family business, have become known throughout Westeros as their animals represent not only the best qualities in their breeds, but have also come to confer a fair amount of prestige upon their owner. Destriers Rowan destriers are... Coursers Rowan coursers... Palfreys Rowan palfreys... Arena and Circuit Category:House Rowan Category:Castles Category:Reach